A station may include various policy control functions that dictate settings in which the station is allowed to operate on the platform level. For example, a policy control function may be a setting for a maximum number of applications that may be stored. The policy control functions may initially be preloaded and may also be subsequently modified. For example, a further policy control function may be added, an existing policy control function may be altered, or an existing policy control function may be deleted. Because of the security level of the policy control functions, only authorized entities are given access to modify them.